


Briefcase

by marginaliana



Series: Abandoned Top Gear Snippets [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, OT3, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: They keep the briefcase, because the things in it had already been paid for and James was pretty sure that the props intern wasn't interested in attempting to return them. [TGT Rotterdam episode, the one with the briefcase full of sex toys.]





	Briefcase

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling inclined to clean out my files, so here's another something unfinished that isn't going anywhere. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

They keep the briefcase, because the things in it had already been paid for and James was pretty sure that the props intern wasn't interested in attempting to return them. Probably the shop had a no returns policy anyway – Christ knows James would, if he were running it.

Something to think about for when their three years with Amazon were done. Maybe he has a promising second career as a sex shop owner.

The four of them go out for dinner somewhere recommended by the locals, posh enough to be worth spending Amazon's money but not so ridiculous that they couldn't get a table on short notice. The crew had scattered, off to all sorts of scurrilous things no doubt, but they'd got into the habit of their own dinner, half dissection of what they'd just filmed and half unwinding from it. James keeps the briefcase under the table. He can feel Richard kicking it occasionally, making it bump up against Jeremy's feet. Jeremy goes a little redder every time, his throat working as he swallows at their deliberate provocation. Andy, of course, puts up with all of this with manful discretion.

By the time they head back to the hotel Jeremy is near to squirming – James is glad that it's dark enough to hide how worked up they all are. Andy peels off in the lobby with a raised eyebrow in James' direction, as if to say, 'you are in charge and if you break him permanently then god help us all.'

The three of them go to Jeremy's suite – it's handy to have the briefcase because they pass a couple of tourists in the hall and it at least gives the impression that they're going all together to conduct business. Inside, though, Jeremy drops his shoulders immediately, sways into the touch as Richard backs him against the door and leans up to kiss his neck.

James crosses to the desk and sets the briefcase down. The sound of the latches clicking open is unexpectedly loud, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Jeremy shiver and throw his head back. Richard takes advantage of the long stretch of skin to kiss him with more intent, open-mouthed and slick; Jeremy arches eagerly into it. It's a movement that James has learned means he wants caressing, soft hands and slick kisses. "Rich," he says.

"Mmm?"

"Clothes off?" He's careful to phrase it as a question. Richard's way of approaching sex is more action than planning, and he doesn't much like being managed, so there's a fine line to be walked.

" _Yeah_." Richard's hands go to the buttons of Jeremy's jacket and then to his shirt and his jeans, stripping him rapidly and abandoning the clothes right there on the floor in front of the door. Jeremy groans and leans forward into it, trying to get more touch – his eyes are already heavy-lidded, his lips parted. But Richard makes him wait a little, stepping back to strip himself as well. At last they're both naked and Richard manhandles Jeremy across the room, down onto the huge expanse of bed. James still hasn't moved, but that isn't unusual. He likes to get the lay of the land first. 

He steps closer to the bed now, though, leaving the briefcase open behind him on the desk as if perhaps he'd forgotten it. He hasn't, of course, and they all know that, but it's enough of a veneer to give Jeremy a hint of anxiety. Like maybe they won't give him what he wants. Like maybe they won't take care of him.

He's flushed red in the cheeks as Richard climbs into the bed with him, swings a leg over to straddle his hips. His hands are fisted in the sheets. 

James takes his time getting undressed, letting Richard rub up against Jeremy with his whole body, kiss him, tease him. Eventually, when his clothes are folded neatly on the chair, he steps closer and caresses the back of Richard's head with the palm of his hand. Richard lifts his head and sits up.

"Mmm?"

"Up or down?" James asks. Richard's eyes flicker over Jeremy's body, his pale chest, the half-hard mast of his cock.

"Down," he says decisively. 

"All right."

James lets him slide all the way down before he catches Jeremy's eye and turns back to the briefcase. "Which did you want?" he asks casually.


End file.
